Verbamancia
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: Digame as primeiras palavras que vierem a sua mente que eu te darei uma breve análise de quem você realmente é...


_**Verbamancia**_

Ela entrou na sala de reunião dos monitores e jogou a mochila numa das poltronas, lançando um olhar ao seu redor para encontrar James Potter, seu parceiro de patrulha desta noite, jogado folgadamente num sofá perto da lareira.

"Pronto, James?" desde o Natal passado haviam entrado em termos de conversa, e agora se davam tão bem quanto poderiam se dar; ele havia estado ali para ela quando ela precisara dele, depois da morte dos pais, e ela estivera ali para ele, quando Sirius cometera a maior idiotice de toda sua vida, dizendo para Severo Snape onde encontrar Remus Lupin transformado. Agora, enquanto ambos eram Monitores-chefes, eram praticamente amigos, e ela gostava da companhia dele durante as longas noites de patrulha muito mais do que da companhia de qualquer outra pessoa. Ele tinha o poder de criar os jogos mais divertidos e as apostas mais malucas para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, e ela adorava a distração. Ela _precisava_ da distração. Sem as distrações ela não conseguia ser feliz.

Percebeu que ele estava segurando um livro meio velho, grosso e muito usado, e a capa de couro escuro brilhava ostentosamente nas mãos de James, que parecia muito cuidadoso e compenetrado nas palavras.

"Eu só preciso terminar essa página" ele murmurou, levantando uma mão para pedir que ela esperasse um momento. Ela ficou de pé perto da poltrona, e quando ele finalmente fechou o livro, a encontrou sorrindo benevolamente para ele "O que houve?"

"Que livro é esse?" ela tentou ler a capa, mas ele o enfiou dentro da mochila, sempre sorrindo de volta pra ela.

"Eu estava limpando meu malão quando o encontrei; é dos tempos em que eu ainda tinha Adivinhação" ele pegou a própria mochila e a jogou sobre os ombros "É sobre verbamancia, leitura de palavras, extremamente interessante" os dois saíram pela porta e começaram a patrulha enquanto ela levantava uma sobrancelha.

"Mesmo, sobre leitura de palavras? E o que as palavras dizem, exatamente, Sr. Potter?" ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos.

"Diga-me as primeiras palavras que vierem a sua mente que eu te darei uma breve análise sobre quem você realmente é" ela riu, contra a própria vontade.

"James, isso não vai dar certo" ele levantou um dedo pensativamente, espremendo as sobrancelhas e retorcendo o rosto em uma careta; então ele abriu um sorriso positivamente satisfeito e a encarou.

"Já sei! Você é uma pessoa ridiculamente negativa!" ela riu mais ainda enquanto ele desfazia a expressão animada e suspirava "Vamos, Lily, leve isso a sério! Diga-me as primeiras palavras que saltarem na sua mente" ela controlou as risadas e fechou os olhos, escaneando os próprios pensamentos. Finalmente, abriu os olhos e começou a falar rapidamente.

"Pato de borracha. Chocolate. Árvore de Natal. Compras. Genocídio. Paulatinamente. Futebol. Quadribol. James Potter é louco" enquanto ela pensava, ele havia tirado o livro de dentro da mochila, e o abrira com um floreio. Quando ela terminou, ele enfiou a cara no livro e leu silenciosamente durante alguns instantes, virando lentamente as páginas amareladas e sorrindo sem parar.

"Eu cheguei a uma conclusão" ele finalmente proclamou, fechando o livro cuidadosamente e o segurando rente ao corpo "Você quer sabê-la?"

"Mas é claro!" ele sorriu ainda mais, e ela retribuiu o favor rindo.

"Bem, você é maluca" recebeu um tapa forte no braço, e se esquivou a fim de continuar "E você quer ter cinco filhos, uma casa de dois andares com cercas brancas, um balanço no quintal e uma coruja chamada Gláucio que gostassede se empoleirar na sua cabeça. Ah, claro, você é completa e totalmente obcecada por um rapaz moreno, alto, gostoso, que usa óculos e é completamente estupendo não apenas em quadribol como também em verbamancia" ela teria dado mais um tapa nele, mas estava ocupada demais rindo e se segurando na parede para não cair "O que foi? O que é tão engraçado?" ela buscou por palavras, mas só conseguiu rir por longos minutos. Quando finalmente se controlou, levantou os olhos lacrimejantes para ele e sorriu largamente.

"Uma coruja chamada Glaúcio? De onde você tirou isso?" ele sorriu para ela ainda mais, se isso fosse possível, e pareceu satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Do pato de borracha, é claro!" ela riu mais um pouco, e então o silêncio reinou por alguns minutos, nos quais eles desceram mais um pouco pelo corredor "Eu percebi que você não questionou nada além do nome da coruja" ela abriu um sorriso e deu de ombros.

"É, eu não questionei" ele parecia animado, e ela se pegou perguntando-se o que raios estava fazendo. Não gostava de James. Não era obcecada por ele, nem queria cinco filhos ou uma casa com cercas brancas. As predições dele eram completamente descabidas, e ela sabia disso; entretanto, não tinha força o suficiente dentro de si para desmenti-lo, não quando ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito – o sorriso meio de lado, com as covinhas e os dentes brancos, aquele que ele havia reservado para dar somente para ela. Suspirou, sem conseguir controlar o próprio sorriso que havia sido reservado para James – onde ela baixava o rosto, levantava os olhos e mordia o lábio de baixo – e o encarou nos olhos "Mas não vá tirando conclusões, Potter"

"Hey, o que aconteceu com 'James'?" ele a cutucou na barriga, e ela riu, pulando de lado.

"'James' morreu com a sua cara de pervertido!" ele sorriu para ela, ainda segurando o livro pesado em mãos, e virou-se para andar de costas, de modo a poder observá-la a cada passo.

"Pois bem, eu achava que nós precisávamos mesmo de novos apelidos" ele abraçou o livro e a encarou pensativamente "Acho que você pode ser Lilete e eu Jay-dog!" ela levantou as sobrancelhas para ele, feliz de terem saído do tópico desconfortável da paixonite dele por ela e vice-versa – não que ela gostasse dele de volta, era apenas hipotético – para entrar em um assunto mais leve "Não?" ela balançou a cabeça, feliz, e os cabelos ruivos voaram ao redor de seus ombros; James sorriu ainda mais "Você pode ser meu chuchu, e eu posso ser seu abacate!" ela riu, apesar de todas as tentativas de se segurar, e segurou nos ombros de James para não cair; quando finalmente se recompôs, jogou um olhar assassino para ele, que deu de ombros.

"Não, James, você não vai ser meu abacate!"

"Você não gosta de abacate? Porque eu posso facilmente ser uma pêra ou uma melancia!" ela riu mais um pouco, balançando a cabeça em negação mais uma vez.

"Não, _James_"

"Mas eu não quero mais que você me chame de James. Já sei! Você pode me chamar de 'meu amor', eu te chamo de 'minha vida' e nós dois completamos com 'minha privada entupida'!" ela o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e ele mesmo se deu ao trabalho de rir "Ok, isso foi estúpido e desnecessário, me desculpe" ela sorriu.

"Eu te chamo de James e você me chama de Lily. Funcionou perfeitamente bem nos últimos meses" ele sorriu, ainda andando de costas, e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Nos últimos meses você não estava tão bonita como está hoje, Srta. Evans" ela fechou os olhos, sentindo as bochechas queimando; sabia que estava vermelha, vermelha como só ele sabia deixá-la, e como só ele sabia gostar de vê-la. Suspirou.

"James..." seu tom era de aviso, mas ele não pareceu ligar. Parou no meio do caminho, ainda virado para ela, e ela abriu os olhos para encontrá-lo perto, muito perto, perto demais.

"Chuchu..." ele copiou o tom de aviso dela e sorriu, e ela se pegou sorrindo de volta antes que pudesse se conter; não queria continuar aquela discussão estúpida, então falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

"Diga-me as primeiras palavras que vierem a sua mente que eu vou te dar uma breve análise de quem você é" ele sorriu, para o alívio dela, e pareceu tomar um minuto para pensar nas palavras a dizer. Então ele abriu a boca e ela sentiu milhares de arrepios se formando na base de sua coluna, prevendo magicamente o que viria a seguir.

"Lílian Evans. Vermelho. Grifinória. Cama. Lençóis. Café da Manhã. Waffles. Ursinho de Pelúcia. Flores. Anel. Loucura. Felicidade. Foda-se" ele a encarou, a expressão vazia, enquanto ela pensava no que aquelas palavras significavam. Com um suspiro, supriu-o de uma informação básica.

"Você tem bom pensamento lógico" ela declarou, e ele sorriu.

"Eu esperava alguma coisa mais substancial" ela riu, e levantou os olhos para ele, se encostando contra uma parede.

"Ok. Algo mais substancial... Você se chama James Potter. É um cara inteligente e engraçado. _Você_ quer uma casinha com cercas brancas, cinco filhos e uma coruja chamada Gláucio. Finalmente, você tem uma obsessão doentia com coisas estúpidas" ele sorriu para ela.

"Você não é estúpida, Lily!" ela riu para ele, dando-lhe um tapa leve no ombro, e ele enlaçou o braço dela com o seu "E você é melhor que eu em leitura de palavras; você nem mesmo precisou do livro!" ela recostou a cabeça no ombro dele, como fazia algumas vezes, e deu de ombros.

"Eu nasci com um dom" ele sorriu de volta, e um momento de silêncio começou. Era um silêncio confortável, ao qual os dois já estavam acostumados; mas Lily queria uma informação importante "James?" ela cortou o silêncio e se afastou dele, ao que ele sorriu para ela e a encarou nos olhos "Sobre o que era aquele livro, de verdade?" mais um instante de silêncio, mas dessa vez James estava analisando se valia a pena contar a verdade. Aparentemente valia a pena.

"Aquilo era meu diário" ele murmurou como resposta, despregando os olhos dos dela, e observando o corredor vazio. Haviam parado de andar "Eu estava relendo passagens antigas" ela sorriu para ele, observando curiosamente o volume que ele ainda carregava.

"Que feminino de você!" ela falou entre risadas, e então se controlou, sua voz saindo um pouco mais séria do que esperara "Eu posso ler?" ela viu as bochechas dele começarem a ficar rosadas, mas ainda assim ele entregou o livro para ela, que o segurou como se fosse precioso. Abriu em uma página qualquer e começou a ler.

_20 de Setembro, 1976_

_Eu encontrei a Lily chorando mais uma vez. Por causa dos pais dela, não porque eu era Monitor-Chefe e um irresponsável de marca maior (hmpf!). Para variar meu coração partiu em dois. Eu amo tanto essa garota que dói a ver sofrendo, e cada lágrima que ela soltou no meu ombro era um veneno que estava me matando lentamente. Eu queria poder fazer ela feliz. Eu queria poder dizer uma palavra mágica e fazer com que ela parasse de chorar. Infelizmente, eu só tenho o meu ombro para emprestar, porque ela não quer meu coração. Mas tudo bem. Ao menos ela está melhor._

Levantou os olhos para observar James, e ele estava brincando nervosamente com a manga de seu suéter.

"Isso é verdade?" ela devolveu o diário aberto para James, que deu de ombros ao ver a entrada e ficou ainda mais corado.

"As pessoas não costumam mentir para seus diários" ela sorriu, dando um passo para mais perto dele e segurando a ponta do diário que estava mais próxima.

"Eu..." levantou os olhos para James, o encarando nos olhos e tentando descobrir por que estava pra fazer o que estava pra fazer. Mandando suas perguntas para o alto e ainda sorrindo, ficou nas pontas dos pés e o encarou fundo nos olhos. Seu rosto estava extremamente próximo do dele, e quando ela falou ele pode sentir o hálito morno dela contra sua boca "Diga-me as primeiras palavras que vierem a sua mente que eu te darei uma breve análise sobre quem você realmente é" ele fechou os olhos, se concentrando tremendamente para pronunciar as palavras.

"Eu te amo, Lily" ela ainda sorria, e levou o dedo indicador ao queixo, como se ponderando o significado daquela frase.

"Você quer desesperadamente beijar uma Monitora-Chefe ruiva" ela o encarou nos olhos, baixando o dedo e erguendo uma sobrancelha, o sorriso ainda dançando em seus lábios. Ele sorriu de volta.

"Diga-me as primeiras palavras que vierem a sua mente que eu te darei uma breve análise sobre quem você realmente é" ele murmurou de volta, sem nunca despregar os olhos dos dela; também sorria.

"Eu vou conceder seu desejo, James" ele não precisou de verbamancia para saber o que aquilo significava. Ainda sorrindo, se abaixou na direção dela, os olhos se fechando devagar, e a beijou. Depois de alguns minutos, as pernas bambas e o coração acelerado, Lily se separou dele para sussurrar uma única frase contra os lábios de James.

"Eu falei que você era um bom verbanólogo"

N.A.: HAUUAHAUHAUHAUA Desculpa, gente, eu não me agüentei. Eu adoro esse pedacinho de nada de fic, e adoro o fato de que eu pude ser a rainha dos neologismos por uma noite... A verbamancia foi criada por mim, e eu não tenho realmente certeza se o termo certo para o praticante de verbamancia é verbanólogo, mas sonhar não faz mal a ninguém! Hehehehe Anyways, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado... Obrigada a todos que colaboraram para que essa fic acontecesse (eu, MariS2, mamãe e papai da terra e do céu, café expresso sem açúcar), e se você leu até aqui, eu juro que não vai matar clicar no botãozinho ali embaixo para deixar uma review, nem que seja para dizer que eu não deveria seguir carreira como escritora de dicionários! Hauhauahu Beijoooooooooos!


End file.
